


In der Nacht ...

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [26]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Pets, Prompt Fill, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV, Triple Drabble
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nächtliche Gespräche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In der Nacht ...

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Dunkelheit/Finsternis  
>  **A/N:** Ich weiß, was habe ich mir dabei gedacht ... gar nix ;)  
>  **Zeit:** 25 Minuten  
>  **Originalpostingdatum:** 9.2.2014  
>  geschrieben für 120_minuten

***

Er hatte nie verstanden, warum so viele Menschen Angst vor der Dunkelheit hatten. Während er ohne Licht anzumachen Richtung Bad ging, dachte er daran, wie friedlich die Welt nachts doch war - im großen und ganzen - und daß er sich gerne im Dunkeln durch die Wohnung bewegte. Die Nacht gar nicht erst unterbrechen, gar nicht erst richtig wach werden. Die eigene Wohnung kannte man schließlich auswendig, da reichte der schwache Schimmer der Straßenlaterne, der durch -

"Verdammt!"

Mit einem lauten Kreischen schoß etwas vor seinen Füßen weg, er stolperte und konnte sich in letzter Sekunde abfangen, bevor er auf dem Boden landete. Das Telefon auf dem Regal im Flur mußte allerdings dran glauben, so daß er die nächsten Minuten damit verbrachte, im dämmrigen Licht der Flurlampe nach den Einzelteilen zu suchen. Und seine schmerzenden Zehen zu reiben. Und zu fluchen. Verdammtes Mistvieh.

***

"Ist was passiert?" murmelte Boerne verschlafen, als er wieder ins Bett kletterte. "Das war irgendwie lauter als sonst."

"Deine blöde Katze ist mir vor die Füße gelaufen!"

"Als sie heute Abend bei dir geschlafen hat, war sie noch deine Katze ..." Boerne kuschelte sich wieder an ihn.

" _Du_ hast das Mistvieh überhaupt erst in die Wohnung gelassen! _Deinetwegen_ haben wir sie jetzt am Hals!"

"Hast du dir wehgetan?"

"Das Telefon ist hin", grummelte Thiel. Die Zehen zu erwähnen, kam ihm dann doch zu albern vor. "Und alles bloß -"

"Sie hat eben keine Vorstellung davon, wie schlecht du im Dunkeln siehst", erklärte Boerne. "Vermutlich hat sie sich zu Tode erschreckt, das arme Tier."

Thiel schnaubte. "Selbst schuld."

"Ich hab' dir doch gesagt, setz' sie über Nacht vor die Tür."

"Aber es ist furchtbar kalt draußen ..." Er hörte ein unterdrücktes Geräusch, das verdächtig nach einem Lachen klang. "Was?"

"Gar nichts." Boerne zog ihn näher. "Schlaf weiter."

* Fin *


End file.
